


No one mess with my future brother- in- law

by Lovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emma AU, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Maryse Lightwood, Protective Max Lightwood, Protective Siblings, friend underhill, they gonna pay, two son of bitch shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: two shadowhunters attack the wrong warlock.





	No one mess with my future brother- in- law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prixdarkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixdarkheart/gifts).



I watch my boyfriend train at the Institute and smile as he knocks down Underhill for the third time in a row. I laugh before going back completely into the room making my presence known. The two men stopped immediately, Alexander straightened up and came towards me.

-Darling," I said smiling

-Babe, what are you doing here today, he asks before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I answer the little kiss before I step back and contemplate it, because who wouldn't? My man is completely sweaty, his hair on his side, flattened, his breathing quite shouted, his sweater sticking to his skin, then did you see him in these pants. If I didn't have a job to do, I would have brought it into the room for a completely different activity.

-I have to rebuild the institute's barriers, so here I am," I said, smiling, clinging to my boyfriend who encircles me with his arms.

I am glad that he is beginning to show more affection in the institute, he has changed so much since our first meeting. I give him a quick kiss and smile to Underhill who smiles back at me.

-So, my dear Steven, how are things with your boyfriend?

-All right, we're going to celebrate our 2 years soon. I think I'm making him a romantic dinner," Steven said smiling from ear to ear.

-Ohhhh a romantic dinner, if you ever need a chef or a great restaurant, let me know, I know people. Even the most difficult restaurant to enter. Did you know that the La Fleur Bleu has a line of at least a month, says Magnus

-1 month, but we went last week," exclaims Alec, looking at his surprised boyfriend.

-That's the advantage when you own half of the restaurant, Magnus said with a wink.

-What, exclaimed the two men.

-What, you think I got so rich how?. I have more than one trick in the bag, my Darlings," Magnus laughed.

-You could get me a place for next week," asked Steven timidly.

-Sure, you want the terrace or the VIP, ask for the Warlock looking at Steven.

-there's a terrace, Steven said, opening his eyes.

-there's a VIP," said Alec at the same time.

\- Yes, these are additions I made after I took possession of half of it. Few people know, usually it's for receptions or business meetings. You know that not so long ago actor Matthew Daddario and his wife Esther Kim came back. Such a cute and refined couple. We held their wedding reception in 2018, it was beautiful. His husband wanted to include his wife's culture, so I had to hire the Russian singer Vera Brezhneva. It was a wonderful reception.

\- Wait, you're saying you organized their reception, asks Steven.

-Yes and no, I wasn't the one personally organizing the reception, it was my company, but the day Matthew came to see us and asked us if it was possible to add that little extra. I suggested the singer to him knowing that it would be to their liking. She made the reception even more memorable," Magnus replied, dreaming a little.

Alec and Steven look at him completely stunned, Alec realizing that even after almost 2 years together, he didn't know his little one as well as he thought he did, but smiles against his will, because he knows that Magnus keeps opening up to him. And Steven looks at the warlock completely amazed, that a person can do so much without being exhausted.

-Oh Magnus is there, our shopping trip still holds after work," asks Izzy as she walks into the room, smiling.

-Yes, of course, Paris or elsewhere Isabelle? asks Magnus smiling at Isabelle.

-Let me think about it, last time we went to Paris, says Izzy.

Alec rolls his eyes, knowing their shopping trip, having had to accompany them one day under the order of his boyfriend. What torture!

-Okay, then you can tell me when we meet. I'm going to go make the barriers, I see you all now, say Magnus before turning around and heading towards the Institute's opposition.

-How does he get so much energy," asks Underhill, watching Magnus leave.

-No idea, Alec replied

-What were you guys doing?" asks Izzy.

-We're practicing, says Alec. 

-So I leave you, I have to go to my lab for some research," she says before greeting them and leaving.

-Well, thanks boss for the training, I have to get back to my post, says Underhill.

-No problem, I'll see you later," says Alec.

The two men will change before going in different directions.

Except that in the shadows, two shadowhunters watch the Institute in search of Magnus, not the most welcoming look.

Magnus moves through the institute, his magic follows him, putting a reinforcement to the already existing barrier.

He smiles at the few shadowhunters who greet him when he passes in front of them. He went around the control room, followed by the weapon room, the passages for the rooms, each room without having to go in. He took a little more time for Alec's office, which was not there. He continues his tour before being in front of the elevator that will take him to the basement, where the cells are located, which does not remind him of very good memories. Once down, he stops right in front of the elevator, looking at the cells in front of him. Especially the cell where he was held and almost died not so long ago. But it was above all having the memory of his Alexander watching him with such disgust and hatred that killed him the most, in a way.

He knows that Alexander only saw Valentine's face, but despite everything he could tell him to convince him that he was Magnus, nothing has changed. He tied him to that torture chair, put the mask on him. These memories will not disappear so easily. There are nights that he stays up, reliving them as if he were still in that chair undergoing the rune of agony, making him relive all the moments of pain.  
Seeing his mother with the dagger, his stepfather trying to kill him, living for weeks on the street, eating only when he could. The violence he has suffered on the streets, no place to take refuge, shelter or even warm up.

Then one day, the Silent Brothers found him and brought him to their sanctuary. Life was not easy to live there, but over time, he finally learned to control his magic.  
Then he arrived when Asmodeus brought him back to Edom, will do things to him that he will regret for the rest of his life.

And here he is again in front of the cells that made him see his personal hell again. Magnus blows a little before coming forward, using his magic to arm the cells and the piece of his protective magic. He did not hear the two shadowhunters sneaking into the room, looking at the warlock with a deadly look. With a single touch, they activated the cell, which slowly began to close. Magnus jumps at the sound of the closure and opens his eyes when he sees the two people behind the console, he tries to run towards the door, but too late, it closes again with too much fatality. Magnus tries to knock on the door screaming, but nothing happens.

The shadowhunters have blocked the sound, so all you can see is the warlock banging with all his strength against the door while screaming. The two shadowhunters stay there, looking at the scene in front of them, with a bad smile on their faces. Finally, Magnus begins to exhaust himself and falls to the ground, his face twisted with pain, as the panic attack begins.

-Let's go, ask one of the shadowhunters

-No, we leave it a little longer, then we act," said the other, watching the demon twist in pain.

In the cell, Magnus is in the middle of a panic attack, the screams echoing in the room without anyone being able to hear them, he knocks and knocks at the cell door before his forces start to let go and he finds himself on the ground in a small ball, tears run from his eyes, his body trembles everywhere, he has difficulty breathing, he swings from front to back, whispering words in his native language.

His head scrolls through all the bad things that have happened to him, focusing on nothing in particular, just an infinite loop of torment.

Finally, the two shadowhunters unlock the door before rushing into it and closing it behind them.

-Look at him, cry like a baby, laugh one of the guys laughs

Before kicking Magnus, who moaned in pain.

-It's so pathetic, a demon walking around the Institute like you belong here," said the other guy before hitting Magnus hard enough to make his lip start bleeding.

 

They rushed it with blows after blows, leaving Magnus no chance to defend himself, who tries to make himself as small as possible. After a particularly strong blow to the face, Magnus lost consciousness. The two shadowhunters stopped before laughing and left the room, leaving Magnus bleeding and unconscious.

They quietly exited the basement and headed for their station as if nothing had happened. Except they don't notice the suspicious look that a young shadowhunter throws at them, having seen Magnus go down to the basement not so long ago.

At the same time, she hears someone's high heels slamming against the floor and turns around to see Izzy heading towards Underhill.

-Hey, you wouldn't have seen Magnus, he should have finished by now, asks Izzy as he walks towards Underhill.

-No, the last time I saw him was when we talked to him earlier," said Underhill shaking his head.

-It's weird, maybe he's with my brother, says Izzy.

-No Alec went out with Jace for something, answers Underhill.

-So that's not normal," says worried Izzy.

The young shadowhunter approaches them.

-I saw him heading for the basement, but he hasn't come out since. Then there are two shadowhunters who just left the basement.

Izzy and Underhill open their eyes, don't bode well, before they start running towards the elevator, followed by the girl. They rush into the elevator and Izzy slaps his foot worried .

Finally in the basement, the three shadowhunters freeze when they see the scene in front of them.

-MAGNUS! shouts Izzy running towards the cell. She tries to open the door, but it's blocked.

-Underhill opens the door, she shouts

He executes and follows Izzy immediately into the cell.

Izzy knelt beside Magnus and let a muffled sound come out of his mouth when he saw Magnus' condition.

-Shit," she exclaimed.

-Call the infirmary right away, she said to the girl running out of the room to dial the infirmary number

-We have to turn him over on his back, I can't examine him like that," said Izzy with tears in his eyes.

Very slowly the two shadowhunters turned Magnus around and shouted when they saw the wound in his abdomen. Underhill reacts immediately and puts these hands on the wound to contain the blood.

-He's going to bleed to death, we have to get him to the infirmary right away," says Underhill.

Izzy nods. Tears stinging her eyes very hard.

Underhill lifts Magnus and very quickly steps towards the elevator, the two girls behind him.

Once in the elevator, Izzy selects the floor of the infirmary and they head there.

Once they arrive, the two medical shadowhunters arrive at them. They step back when they see it's Magnus.

-There's nothing we can do for him," said one of the doctors with disgust.

-WHAT, HOW CAN YOU DO NOT DO ANYTHING FOR HIM," shouts Izzy, not believing they can say that

-He's a Downworlder, he shouldn't be here, says the other doctor.

-it's my my future brother-in-law, ALEC's husband, your HEAD OF INSTITUTE, so I advise you to do something before he dies and I push you to hell," shouts Izzy before moving on between the two doctors to help Underhill put Magnus on one of the beds.

The two doctors remain frozen. But his quick call to order when Izzy screams again.

The two doctors set to work, ignoring Izzy's murderous eyes, Underhill's and the young shadowhunter's.

After almost an hour and a half, they managed to stabilize Magnus. He rests on the bed, totally out of character.

-We have to call Alec, whispering Izzy not wanting to disturb Magnus.

-I'll take care of it, stay with him," said Underhill before leaving the room.

-He'll be fine," asks young Shadowhunter.

-Yes, he's strong, he's lived so long. It's not that that's going to kill him. And you are, asks Izzy, looking at her after all.

-Oh, I'm Emma, says the shadowhunter.

-How do you know Magnus, asks Izzy

-I often see him here, and he is always nice to me, sometimes he stays with me and talks to me, nobody else does," said the little girl looking at the ground.

-Oh, that's Magnus, says Underhill who just walked into the room.

-Alec is coming and let's say he's not happy," says Underhill, looking at the warlock he considers a friend.

The three shadowhunters remain silent, not knowing what to say, just monitoring Magnus' heart rate.

 

The silence is interrupted by an Alec who enters the room in fury, but who freezes when he sees his boyfriend.

-What happened, he asked, rushing towards Magnus.

-Shadowhunters attacked him," explains Izzy.

-Attacked! HERE!? When?, almost shouts Alec.

-I saw two shadowhunters leaving the cell room and then Isabelle came to ask where Magnus was and when I told them, we rushed to the basement to find him there," explains young Emma.

-Underhill, Izzy, go get the two shadowhunters, stop them and take them to the cells. Thank you Emma, could you go with them and tell them who they are that you saw leave. Says Alec in his authoritative voice.

All three nod before leaving the room. Izzy stops when he sees the two doctors who didn't want to treat Magnus. She walks towards them before grabbing them by the collar of their jacket.

-Listen carefully to me, both of you, because I wasn't repeating myself twice. If you ever refuse to treat someone who is a Downworlder or anything else. I will destroy you. You are lucky that my brother-in-law will get away with it, because I wouldn't have given expensive of your skin if my brother found out that you didn't want to treat his soon-to-be husband," said Izzy viciously as he released them.

The two doctors flipped at the threat before nodding their heads and running away somewhere else.

-Let's go get those two sons of bitches who dared to lay their hands on my brother-in-law," said Izzy coldly as they headed for the elevator.

Underhill and Emma shivered when they heard Izzy's words. Feeling almost bad for both shadowhunters.

-They're there," Emma whispered as she saw the two men near the monitor.

\- It's Starkweather and Rosales," said Underhill clenching his teeth, recognizing them because they had given him trouble when he arrived here.

-Do you think they're stupid enough and they forgot to turn off the cameras?

Izzy and Underhill turn towards her, looking at her as if a second head has just pushed her.

-The cameras?, but there are only cameras outside, right?, asks Izzy.

-Oh, the cameras in the cells, you're a genius, Emma. How could I forget them? No, they're hidden cameras, I'm the only one who can have access and Alec," Steven exclaims.

-So, we're going to see them. Even if you saw them coming out of the basement, that doesn't mean they did that, even if I'd bet my lab that they did," said Izzy as he turned around to go to Steven's station.

Underhill enters a code into the computer and will select the cameras to see what happens.

We see Magnus coming down from the elevator, staying on the elevator's step, looking uncertain, before starting work. Then, not even 5 minutes later, we see Starkweather and Rosales sneaking behind the controls and laughing as they close the doors.

-The sons of bitches, exclaimed angry Emma.

We see Magnus running towards the door and screaming. And from there, he succumbs to panic and you can see him on the ground. That's when the two men come in and start hitting Magnus with a laugh. After 5 minutes, they come out, still laughing and closing the door behind them.

-Monsters, how could they do this to Magnus, no one deserves it," Steven said, clenching his fists with anger.

-Oh, they son of a bitch don't get away with it so easily, they went after the wrong family," said Izzy with venom.

-We're going to stop them," Emma asks.

-Yes, just let me save it on a key and let's go," Steven said as he performed his gesture.

The three shadowhunters take a threatening step towards the monitors where the two men are laughing, probably at what they have done, which makes Izzy boil even more.

\- Starkweather and Rosales you are under arrest by the order of Alec Lightwood, Head of Institute for attacking and wounding Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, said Izzy in a cold voice.

The two men freeze before looking at each other and running away, but what they didn't see was that Emma was positioned behind them and as soon as they try to run, she picks up the nearest object she has, which happens to be a keyboard and knocks them out with a very high eagerness, sending the two men to the ground.

-Stay where you are, she says as if she were talking to a dog.

Izzy and Underhill handcuffed them and relieved them.

-You have no proof, shouts Rosales

-If I were you, I'd shut up, dickhead. You forgot one thing, there are cameras hidden in the cells, everything you did was filmed, you idiot," says Underhill, pointing to the USB stick.

The two men open their eyes, understanding that they are cooked.

-We're not so smart now. Wait until Alec comes to see you, says Izzy before pushing them into the arms of two other shadowhunters who are taking them.

-Take them to the cells and tie them up, says Izzy. 

-Well, Madam, they say when they leave with the two idiots.

-And if we go back to Magnus, I want to see if he's okay.

-Good idea, says Emma

They head once again to the infirmary, stopping in the room when they see Alec on the bed, Magnus in his arms, comforting him.

Izzy, Steven and Emma slowly approach the bed before hugging the two men too.

-Thank you, said Alec as he looked at them.

-That' s why the family is here," Emma said, smiling gently at Magnus.

He smiled back at her before snuggling up to Alec's chest.

-We'll leave you, the two sons of bitches are in the cells and will wait for you very patiently, says Underhill.

-Perfect, thank you," said Alec again, kissing Magnus' head.

-Rest easy Magnus, said Steven before leaving the room.

-Yes, rest, brother-in-law," said Izzy smiling as she followed Underhill and Emma.

Leaving Alec and Magnus alone, who fall asleep in just a few minutes, exhausted from the day.

End.

 

 

This is the song that Magnus is talking about, it in russian <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWv1pPfmn5U>

 '' Starkweather and Rosales''' this two name in found it on this site ... <http://themortalinstrument.forumactif.org/t71-les-plus-grandes-familles-de-nephilim>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is a French version of this story. " personne ne touche mon futur beau-frère.''. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the song that Magnus is talking about, it in russian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWv1pPfmn5U
> 
> '' Starkweather and Rosales''' this two name in found it on this site ... http://themortalinstrument.forumactif.org/t71-les-plus-grandes-familles-de-nephilim


End file.
